<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ожоги by citylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551883">ожоги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove'>citylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, POV Second Person, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Минджи вся в белом — светится, искрится, вспыхивает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ожоги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты не помнишь, кто тебя пригласил, наверное, Бора, и не помнишь, почему вообще согласилась. Свадьбы не для тебя, да ты и не знаешь никого. В очередной раз просто для массовки. Всё равно тебе нечего было делать и отказать не получилось.</p>
<p>И вот ты здесь: сидишь за одним из столов уже после всех церемоний и речей, и тостов, съев кусок торта — на большее не хватило, и всецело поглощена происходящим на сцене. Поют что-то трогательное, были б силы, ты бы прослезилась, и оркестр выкладывается на полную — музыку можно почувствовать кожей, настолько хорошо они играют.</p>
<p>Ты не замечаешь людей, не слушаешь их бессмысленных разговоров, не смотришь по сторонам. Твои глаза прикованы к приглашённой певице. Ты думаешь, что уйдёшь, как только закончится эта песня. Тебя никто и ничего не держит, но что-то заставляет мельком взглянуть влево: за соседним столом — между вами с десяток шагов — Минджи.</p>
<p>Певица и оркестр для тебя мгновенно затихают.</p>
<p>Всё, что ты видишь, — это Минджи. Всё, что ты слышишь, — твоё бешено грохочущее сердце. Ты не помнишь, кто тебя пригласил, и не помнишь, кого ты видела среди гостей. Сотни человек — все как один. Выделяется лишь Минджи. В окружении цветов.</p>
<p>Ты хочешь её позвать — и не зовёшь.</p>
<p>Тебе кажется неуместным напоминать о себе — снова врываться в чужую жизнь. Вы давно не виделись, и Минджи, как и ты, пришла на эту свадьбу, не имея понятия, кто на ней будет.</p>
<p>Ты не ждёшь, что она заметит тебя сама, и молчишь.</p>
<p>Зал наполняется голосами и музыкой, когда ты отворачиваешься, но ты теряешь интерес к сцене. Перед глазами по-прежнему профиль Минджи. Ты не можешь ни о чём думать и ни на чём сосредоточиться. Так было всегда, стоило Минджи появиться рядом. Ты больше не разбираешь слов в песне, потому что в твоей голове она превращается в <em>МинджиМинджиМинджи </em>— и это всё ещё лучшее, что ты слышала в своей жизни.</p>
<p>А потом тебя окликают—</p>
<p>И ты смотришь на Минджи.</p>
<p>Снизу вверх.</p>
<p>Она так близко — прикоснись, чтобы проверить, настоящая она или нет, но тебя парализует — ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть. Минджи треплет тебя по голове — и этого хватает, чтобы оттаять. Все люди и звуки уходят на второй план. Есть только вы и тишина. Минджи ничего не говорит, а ты не знаешь, о чём можно. Ты прижимаешься лицом к её животу, не обращая внимания ни на кого и ни на что вокруг, и руки Минджи остаются в твоих волосах. Это настолько интимно, что должно быть неловко, но тебя это не волнует, Минджи тем более.</p>
<p>Момент длится вечность, как и та песня до, но теперь поют что-то другое.</p>
<p>Минджи тянет тебя в танец.</p>
<p>— Я не умею.</p>
<p>— Это ничего.</p>
<p>Вы медленно кружите: Минджи ведёт — и ты боишься наступить ей на ногу, ты же совсем ничего не понимаешь в танцах, но этого не происходит, потому что Минджи находит для вас свой ритм — вы двигаетесь ему в такт и сливаетесь с музыкой.</p>
<p>Минджи вся в белом — светится, искрится, вспыхивает. Ты слепнешь: то ли от её света, то ли от любви, которую этот свет вызывает. Ты слепнешь, потому что никак не насмотришься. Минджи вся в белом — такое нежное на вид платье — как невеста. И ты тоже, только в костюме, купленном специально для таких мероприятий. Тебе кажется, что вы не на чужой свадьбе, а на своей, хотя ты никогда не могла набраться духу пригласить её даже на свидание, сделать <em>шаг</em>, какая ещё женитьба, но Минджи выглядит просто волшебно — не передать словами насколько — и ты хочешь ей об этом сказать, и не решаешься.</p>
<p>Минджи прячет лицо у тебя на плече, и вы ещё долго танцуете, забывшись друг в друге, пока отец жениха не прерывает оркестр, чтобы произнести последний на сегодня тост.</p>
<p>Вы не слушаете его, а надо бы — из уважения к, но Минджи забирает сумку и уводит тебя отсюда прочь. Ты идёшь немного позади, а Минджи как путеводная звезда — и ты не представляешь, куда она может тебя привести. Глубокая ночь — её освещают редкие фонари и вы вдвоём, а может, только волосы Минджи. Ты уверена: если к ним дотронуться, их свет тебя поглотит, и тебе страшно, как раньше, поэтому ты не тянешься — сохраняешь дистанцию. Ты заворожена безмолвной ночью и сиянием Минджи, и на кончике языке вертится столько вещей, которыми ты могла бы поделиться, столько любви, которую пора бы выпустить на волю, но ты сохраняешь молчание — разговоры ни к чему.</p>
<p>Ты узнаёшь дорогу — дом Минджи за поворотом, твой собственный — через пару кварталов. Вся магия вот-вот испарится: вы попрощаетесь и разойдётесь, чтобы встретиться вот так случайно раз или два, ничего не изменив, не сдвинувшись с места.</p>
<p>Минджи идёт теперь задом-наперёд и не отрывает от тебя глаз.</p>
<p>Ветер раздувает ей волосы — и она смеётся.</p>
<p>Ты влюбляешься в неё ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>Уже возле дома ты почти готова или признаться, или пригласить её завтра на обед, но все нужные слова умирают у тебя в горле. Вместо них ты говоришь, что вызовешь себе такси и <em>пока </em>— больше ничего. Минджи тоже — очень тихо, едва слышно.</p>
<p>Ты успеваешь отойти на пару шагов, как она зовёт тебя.</p>
<p>Ты разворачиваешься — и Минджи оказывается прямо перед тобой.</p>
<p>— Что-то забыла?</p>
<p>— Это.</p>
<p>И она прикасается губами к твоей щеке.</p>
<p>В этом не должно быть ничего особенного, но никто из твоих друзей не делает так при встрече или на прощание, ты не привыкла, и Минджи никогда раньше не, и ты судорожно выдыхаешь, потому что Минджи не отступает. Ты чувствуешь всё её тепло: его так много — оно прожигает тебе кожу. Аж до самой кости. А потом Минджи прижимается лбом к твоему — и у тебя горит всё лицо. Вот так Солнце и целует своим светом. И ты, наконец-то набравшись смелости, впервые за сегодня берёшь Минджи за руку, так осторожно, словно она покроется трещинами от твоих прикосновений — и свет, хранящийся внутри, пробьётся наружу, и заполнит весь этот мир, и подносишь к своим губам — оставляешь один-единственный поцелуй на кривом мизинце. Минджи вздрагивает — у неё тоже теперь ожог.</p>
<p>Вы смотрите друг на друга.</p>
<p>Так бесконечно долго.</p>
<p>Между вами только воздух — её дыхание опаляет тебе губы.</p>
<p>Вам ничего не стоит поддаться вперёд, но вы больше не целуетесь.</p>
<p>Минджи улыбается — и ты любишь её улыбку, звёзды и сияние, и свет под кожей, и её невероятное сердце, каждую едва заметную неидеальность, каждый вздох. Ты любишь — и молчишь, потому что ни одно слово ни на одном языке не передаст всей твоей любви.</p>
<p>Ты любишь — и молчишь, но Минджи знает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>